What Should Have Been
by heartslovemusic08
Summary: What should have happened if Sirius didn't go after wormtail that Halloween night.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic and so and constructed reviews are appreciated. I don't know when I will update but I hope to finish the story.

Also I don't own anything but the plot, J.K. Rowling is the true mastermind of these characters.

On to the show:

Chapter 1:

November 1st, 1981

Sirius sat on his couch with a sleeping baby Harry, shocked at what happened in the last few hours. James and Lily were gone. His brother in all but blood was gone, and he couldn't avenge his death like he wanted to. He knew that Harry needed him more. In his arms, asleep finally, was the one person he would give everything for, will give everything for. Dumbledore was on his way over to inspect the house to make sure it was secure, which it was. Lily made sure that if he was to be godfather then his house would be baby proofed. He was grateful that Harry was here now. He wanted to go out and rip the traitor limb from limb, but he couldn't. Harry needed him. The doorbell rang.

Answering it he welcomed his old professor into his house, "Professor Dumbledore, please come in. I just got him to sleep."

"Albus please, and I'll make it quick. Do you know which room he will be staying in?" Albus replied looking over the sleeping infant in Sirius' arms.

"Second door on the right from the stairs," He replied.

His house was small compare to the one he grew up in but it was perfect. 4 bedrooms upstairs with an en suite off the Master, and 1 bathroom for the other 3 to share, downstairs he had a study with a small library, a medium-sized kitchen with dining room along the back of the house, and a living room with fireplace. The foyer was a good size, enough room for a hanging coat rack and a shoe rack along one wall for about 10 people.

He followed Albus up the stairs and into Harry's room. Once in the room he carefully put Harry in the crib while Albus ran diagnosis spell on the room, "well everything look good, did Lily do all this?"

"Yes, she made sure it was perfect before James could bring Harry over. I've been replenishing them just as she told me to."

"Okay, well I want to put some more wards on the property then I will let you get some sleep. I'll come back later to check up on everything. I want to caution you to not leave the house with him without others around. He will be known by everyone in our world, I don't want to put him in danger of those still out there that are likely to want his head. Take good care of him Sirius."

"I will Albus; he's all I have left."

With that Albus took his leave. Sirius took on last look at the baby in the crib and left the room turning down the lights as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I'm so surprised at how many of you like the story so far. Let's see if I can keep it up.

Also I'm so sorry for the long wait. I'm not much of a writer so I had to get things straight in my head. I hope you like this Chapter! I'm already working on the third! :)

Also I don't own anything but the plot, J.K. Rowling is the true mastermind of these characters.

Chapter 2

November 1st, 1981 8am

Sirius woke with a start. He sat up and tried to gain his bearings. He was on his living room couch with a baby book on his lap. Then he realized what woke him, Harry crying in his room. He rushed up stairs and opened the door to the child's bedroom. "Hey there big guy, no more need for fussin," he said waking into the room and picking up the toddler. Harry started to calm down when heard his voice. Sirius went through all the morning rituals that Lily had taught him, changed him, and clothed him for the day. He then brought Harry down to the kitchen and put him in the high chair with some toys while he prepared breakfast, Oatmeal and baby food fruit for Harry and then eggs and toast for himself.

When he sat down to start to feed Harry, Harry yawned and looked at him with big emerald eyes, "Paafoo, mama?"

It was exactly what he didn't want to happen, what was he supposed to say? Instead Sirius tried to get Harry to eat. "Come on prongslette, you need to eat, mama would be mad if you didn't eat." And surprisingly it worked; he made it through all of the oatmeal and most of the fruit. "Good job, now let's get cleaned up," as he made movements with his wand to clean up the mess.

Sirius took Harry into the living room and set him in his play cot. Settling back on the couch he turned to the book he was reading, it was a book on how to help toddlers cope with tragedy. So far he'd just been avoiding the topic hoping to get some advice from Albus when he came back today.

Around 1pm there was a knock at the door. Making sure Harry couldn't get out of his play area he answered it. "Ah, Hello Profes... I mean Albus. Come in."

Making their way to the living room, Albus watched as Harry played with some toys. "Have a seat, can I get you some tea?" asked Sirius politely.

"Tea would be lovely, my boy."

As Sirius got the tea ready Albus took a seat and cast a few charms around the room, just to make sure everything was in order.

"Here we are," said Sirius as he came back into the room with the tea, make one for himself and the professor before he sat down.

"Thank you. Know for the reason I came. Everything seems in order with the wards in and around the house, and the charms to keep Harry safe inside. Now, I must again caution about bringing him into our world. He will be known by many, and it will be a risk even with the safest of strangers. I know Lily told you much about the Muggle world but I advise that you raise him there until he turns 11. I don't want you to lie to the boy about our world, but for his safety he should not be in it until he's old enough for Hogwarts."

"I understand Albus, and yes I know a great deal about the Muggle world. How should I tell him about his parents?"

"When he is old enough to understand and he asks. He should not be kept in the dark. I must be going, much to do with the trials and such. Please take care, and keep in touch. Keep our boy safe."

"I will, and thank you for everything" said Sirius as he walked Albus to the door. This was going to be a long 10 years, he just knew it.


End file.
